Change to balck
by jt1102
Summary: What if the symbiote made peter vuntable to it influences and made him venom


Peter was swinging through the streets of NY city in his red and blue suit. He looked at the massive screen to see the news and weather. There was an announcement about a meteor shower tonight and 10:00.

Peter was excited about this moment, the photos that he could have and the money that would come along with it. He rushed back to his new apartment to get ready for the meteor shower.

Now standing alone in the park, Peter sat and waited for it to happen. It was time and it was beautiful, he took over fifty photos, but one meteor caught his eye it was coming in for a crash landing out side of NY. He ran back to his apartment to change into Spider-Man.

He swung to the meteor site and took photos of it. Unknown to peter a black slimes substance latched on to his foot. 'I'm done for tonight I'm to tired' Peter yawned.

Back at his apartment Peter flung his costume into his wardrobe. He climbed into his bed and went into a deep slumber. Now the black slime was crossing over peters suit, everywhere it crossed it turned black. Now in the center of the costume it made a white spider symbol stretching down to the lower body.

Peter woke up re energised, he jumped to the wardrobe to be greeted with a usual black and white version of his costume. He didn't think twice about it he was now late and needed to be at work.

He slipped into the costume and put his web shooters into the costume, to peters surprise he shoot a web without his web shooters. ' wow I like this costume' Peter said to himself. He threw them both under his bed.

Swinging through the city to his local newspaper where he worked, Peter landed in the alley to get the costume off, he dumped it in his bag and ran into the office.

'Your late Parker! I hope you have a reason for it' yelled jj in the office.

'I had to drop off my cousin at his school, sorry it won't happen again, but I do have photos of the shower last night' Peter said nervously

He was shuffling through the photos to see if they were good enough.

'You always surprise me with high quality photos peter' jj said

'Now go get some of Spider-Man' jj barked at Peter

Now back in the alley way Peter went to his bag to see the suit was gone.

'Wait where is it' Peter muttered to himself

Then a goo like substance started to crawl out of the bag.

'What the hell!' Peter said surprised

He backed away from it and ran back to his apartment. He locked the door and shut the window. He was afraid it was some kind of alien chasing him. Now sleepy with running all that way was tiring for Peter. He fell asleep on his couch.

The same black slime crawled up to peters apartment, it slid under his door not making a sound. There peter layed peaceful, the black slime crawled up to peters hand that dangled off the couch.

It attach it self to peters hand, it crawled up peters arm into the middle of his chest and spread down to his lower body covering the lower body in black, now it was down to his feet and covered those to look like they were like the Spider-Man suit, it was now settled on peter. It was complete.

Peter now waking up he needed to get himself ready. He went to his bathroom and looked into the mirror. 'What the hell!' Peter jumped back as he saw his black and white costume on him. 'I didn't put this on' Peter now getting overwhelmed

'Calm down peter' a soothing voice said

'Wait did I just hear a voice or I'm I mental?' Peter question

'No your not mental' it replied

'Who are you and where are you?' Peter looking around.

'I'm on your body and in your mind'

'Why are you in my mind' Peter asked

'We are called the kilntar we are an alien species, we are symbiotes that combine with hero's to make them powerful'it replied

'So why should I trust you' Peter replied

'We are new to here and don't now anything do would you be willing to bond with us' it asked peter

'I don't know I have no mask' Peter said sarcastically

Then,Peter looked at his body, something popped out of the middle of his costume on to the floor, it was his mask, 'so do you want to try us out or not' it said. Peter was looking at the mask now in his hands he took a brief moment to think. He had no other choice it was his only costume at the moment. He slipped the mask on then it merged with the costume becoming whole.

Now on patrol, Peter looked down on the city, peaceful, nothing was happening, no crime at all peter felt relaxed then he swung back to his apartment. He couldn't be bothered to take the costume off, it was late at night 1:30 in the morning to be precise.

He went to his bed looked at the picture of aunt may and uncle Ben. He went to sleep. Uncle Ben was dead, he was killed by a murdere 3 years ago and aunt may passed away 2 years ago.

Peter was in a deep sleep, while he slept the symbiote was making some changes to peters body, it became a bit more toned through the suit, under the suit the symbiote made some tissue under the costume so it acted like a skin. This was also because it didn't want to lose a perfect host.

Now awake Peter looked at himself again, he was just in his shorts but they were black, ' I don't remember having black shorts' Peter said, then the symbiote came flooding out of the shorts, covering Peter in the suit with the new modifications. 'How the hell did you do that?' Peter questioned

'We did that by discussing as normal clothes' it answered

'Wait why did you say we' Peter asked curiously

'Because we are bonded together now there's no I just We' it replied

'No I suits me better' Peter argues back

Feeling his frustration towards it, the symbiote nocked Peter out on the floor. Peter woke up in a black room 'where am I' he asked

'In our mind peter' it now hissed at him

'Why did you just hiss at me' Peter asked

'Because we feel your frustration peter'

'But why are we both in my mind'

'To fully bond, you need to accept us in the mind as well as the sole if you want your true potential' it now was getting excited.

'Ok that sounds a little bit psychotic'

'Well do you accept us?' It hissed

'Well I gess' Peter said

Now the symbiote was pleased with peter, slithering around peter the symbiote made the same costume but this time it had a jaw of sharp teeth and a small serpent toung.

Now awake, Peter looked at himself and saw a jaw appear shocked by it peter asked if it was necessary to have the jaw. 'Really a jaw I look like a monster now' Peter exclaimed

'We are fully bonded Peter this is necessary' it was now messing with his mind to make him vulnerable to its influences.

'Ok' peter replied

By this time peter was tired he was going to bed then the symbiote tripped peter up. 'Open up peter to fully bond with us' it hissed

'What?' Peter said

By Peter opening his mouth the symbiote launched into his mouth making peter gasp for air. On the floor with the suit peter woke up and looked into his mirror.

'What have you done!' Peter yelled in a darker voice

'We have unlocked your true potential Peter, there won't be any more Spider-Man only...'

'Only what? You can't think of o name' Peter said sarcastically

'Shut up!' It hissed

'Well your toxic aren't you' Peter said

'Toxic.. no... Venom' it hissed

'Venom eww no'

'Yes that's perfect' hissing loudly

Then with out warning peters body was pushed out of the suit. 'See what you are with out me? Your nothing, just a pathetic human but you are a great host, so will you bond with us?'

Peter was vulnerable to venoms words he was just a pathetic excuse for a human. He gave in to the symbiote and said, 'your right we need each other I'm nothing without you'. The symbiote grinned a peter now stepping back into his costume peter hissed.

'We are no longer peter Parker or Spider-Man we are venom!' They hissed and smashed everything in the apartment and then the symbiote webed a hammock which was black.

There was no hero in NY now only Venom.


End file.
